


Forget Me Not

by Jebible



Category: The SPS
Genre: Akia is ASHAMED!!, Gen, The SPS - Freeform, U DIDNT DESERVE TO WIN., UGLY NOOB, based off epichaxer kept winning royale high pagent ugh grr and everyone got mad, epichaxer dies of guilt, srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: “The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”
Relationships: Grenben/Epichaxer2011, Grenben/Epichaxer2011 & Akia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> “𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺.”

**_Look at me_ **

Strobe lights pulsated in a plethora of hues, the liveliness of the ball offending the tranquility of the midnight sky. Although the music seemed to be playing rather loudly, Epichaxers thoughts clouded over what it should been able to hear. You might be able to hear the wind if you were to go into close proximity to a window, and mild chattering echoed throughout the vicinity of the large ballroom. A table filled of an abundance of edibles of which students could pick off at any point they wanted to was placed on the left of the room in question, Waiters walking around with plates, offering more of a selection for those who were unsatisfied with what was at the table.

**_I will never pass for a perfect bride_ **

**_Or a perfect daughter_ **

It's grip tightened on the cobalt sash that lazily hung around it's body. ' I deserve this' played on repeat in Epic's head.' I deserve this'. But it didn't feel right to say that, yet alone think that - Nothing felt right to say right now. _I'm still in my normal clothes, yet everyone here is dressed up._ Suddenly feeling a pang of shame, Epic bowed its head down to the floor.

**_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part_ **

_I know I don't deserve this. Someone else does. Someone who actually tried._ Epic admitted, proceeding to stumble out of the throne it was previously put onto in congratulations of winning the prom . _I know some of these people. They can help me._

  
**_Now I see_ **  
**_That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart_ **

Epichaxer stumbled into the main area of the ballroom, finally lifting its head to plea for help. The first person it saw was a familiar face.

**_Who is that girl I see_ **  
**_Staring straight, back at me_ **

"Akia…" Epic choked out to her. _Surely she would help me. We've known each other for years now._

"Don't call me that." She bitterly replied, turning to face Epic. It's funny. It thought that maybe she would understand, they were similar in ways in which they were able to bond, such as the humor they shared in trolling.

" It was meant to be a joke... I'm sorry." Was all Epichaxer could mutter out before Akia cut it short.

"I don't need your pity. The damage has already been done." Her hair fell in front of her face, a shadow engulfing her face.

"Please..." Epic reached its hand out, in hopes that Akia would not leave the ball because of it.

"Never come near me or anyone I know again, freak." Were the last words Epic heard from her before she stormed off.

  
**_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_ **  
**_Somehow I cannot hide_ **

Epichaxers knees gave up on it, eyes wide and tears pricked at the side. Epic placed its head onto the railings that separated the pond of water from the ballroom floor, the reflection of the water bouncing back to its vision. Suddenly it hit.

  
**_Who I am_ **

It had tried too hard to fit in with everyone else, despite not being a robloxian like everyone else. Epic was trying to find its way through this unfair school system who biased on those who could offer more opportunity. That of which Epichaxer was able to give. _Some had tried **so** hard to win what I won. It's not fair. Just because I could give them a little robux from taking surveys ,they gave me the whole prize. They ~~hacked~~ rigged the votes. I didn't realize I was taking away from those truly here for a reason. To actually win something with true pride. Now I'm alone again._

**_Though I've tried_ **  
**_When will my reflection show who I am inside_ **  
_**When will my reflection show who I am inside**  
_

Epic threw the crown off of its head into the pond beside it, a satisfying sound of metal colliding with water echoed. Epichaxer2011 was only trolling its own emotions rather than anyone else at this point. Epic tore off it's glasses for the first time in years as its head fell into its lap beginning to sob. Everything was becoming dizzy. _I can't breathe. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe someone who tried can win prom instead of me next time..._

 _  
_ That was the day Epichaxer2011 realized it wasn't so epic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> epic haxer requested this to be a song fic of the Mulan song Reflection so here u go owo uwu qwq uvu owo owo owo owo XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD UWU


End file.
